This application in general relates to a sports apparatus that can be utilized to play or practice several distinct sports.
Sports apparatus such as goals, football goal posts, and ball return mechanisms are known. Ball return mechanisms are commonly known as "pitch-back-devices." Each of these devices are individually relatively large, and thus large amounts of space are required to store individual ones of each items.
It is known to utilize a single convertible item as several sports devices. As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,319 discloses a convertible sports stand which can be used as a basketball rim, a ball return-type net, and can also be used as a throwing target.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,053 discloses a sporting device that can be used for a variety of purposes, including a basketball rim, a football goal post, and also a goal for different types of games.
The above-described items allow a user to have a variety of types of sporting devices available by modifying the single device. These devices have not, however, incorporated structure for certain types of sporting devices. Further, the above-described devices have been relatively complex, and difficult to modify into the various types of sporting devices.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to disclose a convertible sports apparatus which can be easily modified into several types of devices. More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to disclose such an apparatus which can be modified into a football goal post, a ball return mechanism and a goal.